A Really Wonderful Life
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: BH fic...Takes up after the finale. Henry wished her a really wonderful life, but how could she? How could he? My view on what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A Really Wonderful Life

By Mary

Rating: K

Disclaimers: I do not own Ugly Betty or any of its' characters. I am not making any money off this story. This is for profit only. No infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to Tracy, Teri and Ginger from the forum (you guys rock)!!! They lit the fire under me with their kind reviews so i could try another story. Please read and review, however no flames!!!!

Some scenes from this story taken from the season finale, "East Side Story"

Chapter One

Henry sighed as he hauled his suitcase from the carousel at Tucson International Airport. He rubbed his eyes tiredly behind his glasses as he looked around for Charlie. He half turned to see her coming up behind him, pulling her smaller suitcase on wheels as she studied his expression.

"Well, here we are again. Home sweet home." Charlie said with a smile.

Henry couldn't return her smile or comment. After she squeezed his hand on the plane and he refused to reciprocate, she withdrew and turned away from him, leaving him to his thoughts and the person who he knew would consume them for a while.

Betty... he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. The look on her face when he saw Charlie at her house and she took him outside to talk. Betty had looked so wounded, so defeated. Then, after Charlie had dropped her bombshell and he texted Betty; she was at once grateful, heartbroken, then accepting. It was the accepting that hurt Henry the most. He knew he loved Betty, loved her more than anyone in the world, except for his mother...and the baby.

His baby. Henry had never quite thought of himself as a father. Oh, maybe somewhere down the road, he imagined one day he'd meet someone who would want to settle down with him and mother his children. Someone who didn't care he was a huge geek, head full of bits of trivia. And then he'd found her.

But she wasn't carrying his baby. Charlie was. And now she was staring at him.

"Henry, are you all right?" Charlie asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Charlie." Henry replied, "let's just get out of here so i can drop you off." He pulled up the handle on his suitcase so it rolled behind him as he walked off towards the revolving doors to the rental car shuttle. Charlie smiled wickedly as she hurried to catch him. She was pleased with how well her plans were progressing with her geek in shining armor. She knew Henry never had it in him to deny a baby, and she hid her scheming smile under a look of concern as she followed Henry out the revolving door and into the hot Tucson morning.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

See Disclaimers in Chapter One

A/N: This story is NOT for profit... a friend was nice enough to point out that i left that out in Chapter One. Thanks Ginger and enjoy all!!!!

2 weeks later

Betty sighed as she heard her sister Hilda moaning again in her sleep. The nightmares were less frequent than they had been since Santos had been shot, but Betty knew that even though Hilda hadn't been there when the shooting took place, she was envisioning it every day. Betty was bone-weary and exhausted of hospitals. Santos had been rushed here, in critical condition. Betty remembered the horrible feeling of having to interrupt Justin's debut to pull Hilda out into the hallway and deliver the news.

"Hilda.. there was a gun..."

Betty's own voice echoed in her head as she remembered Hilda's face; the anger at thinking he ditched Justin's play turning into anguish as she realized what Betty was trying to tell her.

"No...no Betty...NO!!!!!!!"

Betty holding Hilda; falling to the floor with her, she temporarily forgot Henry. As her sister cried for the love she thought she'd lost, the police had shown up to the auditorium for Hilda. They assured her he was alive, but in surgery and not looking very good. Betty cleaned up Hilda's face, pulled Justin out of his cast party, and hurried them all to New York Hospital in Queens. They had just arrived at the hospital, Hilda and Justin hurrying in when Betty's cell rang. It was MODE. Alexis and Daniel had been in a bad car accident and were heading to the same hospital and Claire Meade had escaped from prison. Betty collapsed into a hard plastic hospital chair, phone still in her hand when Hilda had come from the nurses station.

"Santos is in surgery, they're trying to remove the bullet." Hilda sniffed, "he's lost a lot of blood and..."

"Hilda, Santos is going to be fine." Betty said shakily, "you guys have come to far together to lose what you've got."

Hilda looked at Betty through red-rimmed eyes. She knew that something had happened with Betty and her little geeky boyfriend Henry, but until now she hadn't bothered to ask. She turned to Betty.

"Hey what happened with you and Henry?" Hilda asked, "he was such a nerdy little thing."

Betty sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. Hilda drew her arm around her little sister as Betty poured out the tale. Charlie, her pregnancy, the kiss and his farewell to her. Tears were streaming out from behind Betty's glasses and her breath was hitching as she told Hilda the worst: Betty found out from Diane, the dental assistant, that Charlie had cheated on Henry with her orthodontist Dr. Farkas and the baby might not be Henry's. Hilda calmed Betty down as best as she could then asked:

"So what are you going to do Betty? You just going to let Charlie win like Gina Gambarro did? Huh?" Hilda asked, "I know you're not going to let her go out like that!" Hilda snapped.

"Hilda, I called Henry and asked him to call me. That was two weeks ago. I don't want to let him go, but what else can I do? I can't compete with a baby, and if i really love Henry..." Betty said.

"If you REALLY love Henry, you'll get your butt on a plane and tell him about this little cheating tramp and let him make his decision." Hilda said firmly as a doctor approached them.

"Ms. Suarez, Santos is out of surgery. The bullet penetrated him in the chest and it was touchy, but we recovered the bullet. He's in recovery now, but he's not out of the woods yet." The doctor said, "the bullet missed his heart, but it's going to take a lot of time and rehabilitation for him to get back on his feet."

"Thank you so much Doctor!" Hilda exclaimed. "Can we see him?"She asked, motioning to Justin.

"Only for a few minutes." The doctor said with a smile. "He's not going to be awake any time soon, but i think it would help if he heard you both in his room." The doctor ushered Hilda and Justin down a hallway to the darkened rooms, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts. Betty thought about what Hilda, her father, and even her grandmother had told her. Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, she flipped open her cell phone.

"Diane, it's Betty. Will Dr. Farkas be in tomorrow? Good, can you schedule me an appointment with him? ONLY him and can you be there too? I need to tell him a few things and let him make his decision?"Betty asked.

"Oh, you are so totally going Lara Croft on me!!" Betty heard Diane shriek through her phone, "what decision is that?"

"Whether or not he's getting on the plane with me to go to Tucson." Betty said firmly.

Betty heard a squeal of delight as she almost envisioned Diane on the other end, doing her version of a touchdown/cheerleader dance in her living room.

"Oh, this is so Sleepless in Seattle Betty!" Diane gushed, "you're just like that Meg Ryan. You won't be able to live with yourself if you don't go and meet him. I'm going with you!!"

Betty chuckled weakly as she imagined the look on Charlie and Henry's faces when the three of them piled off the airplane. She told Diane she would see her tomorrow as she closed the phone and sighed. She wondered how close this would bring her to her "really wonderful life" that Henry had wished for her as she made her way down the hall to Santos' room.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After making sure Santos was going to be stable for a while, Betty pulled her sister aside. Justin was asleep next to his father's hospital bed and she didn't want to wake him.

"Hilda, will you be all right if I leave for a little while?" Betty asked.

"Yeah Betty we'll be fine, but where are you going?" Hilda asked.

"To talk to Dr. Farkas. I need some answers before I talk to Henry again, and he seems to be the only one who can help me right now. " Betty said.

"Yeah..yeah..go!" Hilda said with a wave of her hand, dismissing her. Betty grabbed her purse and turned to leave. As she reached the door Hilda called out to her.

"Betty."

"Yeah?"

Hilda's eyes were bright with tears as she looked at Betty; "Thanks for everything. Being her for me and Justin."

"You're welcome." Betty said with a smile. She turned away and opened the door as Hilda turned back to the bed, holding Santos' hand as she listened to the machines breathing for him.

Meanwhile...

Henry pulled up to his mother's house and cut the engine on his rental car. He got out of the car and surveyed the neighborhood. New paint on the house next door to his mother's, same old garage smell from the mechanic's house on the other side of his mom's. He breathed deeply as he walked up the driveway. His old house key, still on his keyring, fit like a charm as he turned the lock and swung the door open.

"Mom?" Henry called. He tried again, walking through the apparantely empty house. He walked through the hallway to the kitchen where he found a note propped against the salt and pepper shakers on the kitchen table.

-Henry

Went to the grocery store.  
Don't worry about me. We'll talk when I get back.  
I love you!  
Mom

Henry smiled as he read the note. Just when he replaced it on the table, he heard his phone going off, ringing multiple times the trill of the voicemail alert. He opened the phone and dialed into his voicemail. The automated voice prompted:

First message today 6:44 am - "Hi Henry, this is John from Accounting. Just wanted to let you know Alexis and Daniel Meade were in a pretty bad car accident. Thought you might like to know since that cute little lady you like works for him. Bye".

Oh God, Henry thought, Betty must be out of her mind with worry. He quickly deleted that message and went to the next.

Second message- today 8:03am- "Henry, this is Christina..I know you quit here and went back home with the wh... your ex girlfriend, but i saw on the local news this morning and thought you'd want to know. Betty's sister's boyfriend was shot last night trying to stop a robbery. They don't know if he's going to make it. I haven't heard from Betty, so if by chance you do, can you ask her to call me? Thanks. Bye."

Henry exhaled loudly. Hilda's boyfriend shot?? Henry shook his head slowly to clear it, wondering how Betty was holding up as he moved to the next message.

Third message-yesterday 9:26pm. Damn, Henry thought, I missed one while I was on the plane. The next voice made his chest tighten and his heart race. "Henry, it's Betty...I really...I don't know how to say this...Ok, so Henry call me back. I need to talk to you." Henry heard Betty finish breathlessly. Henry saved the message and dropped the phone onto the kitchen table. He dropped down into a kitchen chair and held his head in his hands as he replayed every word through his mind. His Betty had called him. She sounded worried...and a little...something else. Henry couldn't put his finger on what he'd heard in her voice, but something wasn't right and he HAD to talk to her, make sure she was OK. He picked up his phone and was getting ready to dial Betty when his phone rang in his hand. He pressed the talk button.

"Henry, it's Charlie."

Henry sighed inwardly, she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Hi Charlie, what do you need?" Henry said, failing to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Don't get an attitude with me!" Charlie snapped, "I just wanted to remind you that my doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 2pm." Charlie said.

"I didn't forget Charlie. I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow." Henry said as he disconnected. He threw his phone back onto the table and glanced out the kitchen window. Charlie had ruined his plan to call Betty, but as Scarlett O'Hara once said, there's always tomorrow, he thought as he went to get some cold water and aspirin.

Betty sat on the semi comfortable chair in Dr. Farkas' office, idly thumbing through a magazine. What would he say? she thought. Would he deny the affair? Would he let Henry take the responsibility for a baby that may not be his? Betty stood and began to pace his small office, her feet scuffing back and forth on the carpet. She heard the office door open and turned. Diane stood there smiling.

"Dr. Farkas is on his way." Diane said, "this is going to be just like Wyatt Earp. Did you ever see that? Kevin Costner was so good in that movie and OH, we're even going to Arizona where the gunfight at the OK corral took place." Diane smiled.

Betty was just about to reply when the door opened and Dr. Farkas entered. He glanced at Betty, then Diane as he walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. He looked at Betty over the desk with concern.

"Betty, what's all this about? Did you have a problem when you came in earlier this week?" He asked.

Betty leaned forward in her chair as Diane took a seat in the chair next to her. She cleared her throat, then asked:

"Dr. Farkas, were you and Charlie...seeing each other?" Betty asked.

Gabe Farkas looked uncomfortable as he eyed the two women across from him. One looked anxious, waiting his reply as the other one looked at him in anticipation, probably thinking of a movie to connect this present situation to. He wasn't exactly sure that his personal life was either of these women's business, but he had been receiving cryptic calls from Charlie all week. Charlie had said that she couldn't see him for a while, she'd had to go back to Tucson for some "personal" business and wouldn't elaborate, but he would just bet that Charlie's "personal" business had something to do with the nerdy boyfriend she had been with at her birthday party and his best patient sitting across from him. He blinked quickly and addressed Betty.

"Yes, Betty, Charlie and I were seeing each other. She told me that Henry just didn't do anything for her in the...uh...intimate way and that she was lonely. She implied to me that she was breaking things off with him because she realized he had feelings for someone else and i gather...that's you right Betty?" Gabe asked.

Betty nodded sadly as Diane spoke up:

"Tell him!" Diane said.

"Tell me what?" Gabe asked.

Betty looked at Dr. Farkas, then at Diane. Diane looked at her wide-eyed and motioned towards Dr. Farkas with her head, nodding at Betty.

"Henry left to go back to Tucson with Charlie." Betty said.

"I don't understand." Dr. Farkas said questioningly, "if she knows he has feelings for you why would she..."

"She's pregnant." Betty said softly, "she told Henry that the baby is his."

"That's impossible!" Dr. Farkas exclaimed, "she said they hadn't...you know...in months...that's when we..." Gabe stopped and stared at Diane and Betty with wide eyes as the pieces fell into place.

"Oh my god, that means...the baby's mine!" Dr. Farkas said in shock. Diane looked over at Betty. Her face was a mixture of disbelief, anger, and resolve. Dr. Farkas sat back in his chair, exhaling loudly in the silent room. His mind swam with the shocking news he'd just received. He stared at the ceiling for a long time as Diane and Betty slowly counted the minutes by. After a few minutes, Betty cleared her throat again.

"Dr. Farkas...Gabe...I'm going to Tucson. I've got to let Henry know what's going on. Diane wants to go with me. What do you want to do?" Betty asked.

Gabe Farkas sat up in his chair slowly. He placed both hands on the top of his desk and looked at both women. He picked up his office phone.

"Margie, this is Dr. Farkas. Cancel all my appointments this week. Yes, you heard right cancel everything. I've got some personal time coming and I need to use it. Thank you Margie." Dr. Farkas finished as he hung up the phone.

"Diane, here take my credit card." Dr. Farkas said, taking the silver card out of his wallet, "book three seats for the next flight out. Ladies, we're going to Tucson." Gabe finished, his face flushed a dark angry red.

"We're going to get some answers. Tomorrow Betty." Gabe said, looking her directly in the eyes.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.

Rating: This chapter may need to be rated T, for the one or two swear words. This also may be out of context for some Henry fans, but after all this he may be justified. Also, the Angelina Jolie reference is NOT to be taken as an insult to Ms. Jolie or as a slight to her. Diane is a movie buff, and uses Angelina in an insult to Charlie. Please, AJ fans DO NOT flame this as i am meaning no disrespect to Ms. Jolie; her usage in this chapter is a joke only for joke purposes.

Betty, Dr. Farkas, and Diane sat in the airport bar, busily combing through the Tucscon white pages. Gabe scanned down the open pages as Betty looked over at Diane.

"Do you think i'm doing the right thing?"Betty asked her.

"Of course you are sweetie, you're a chick flick. It's what you're good at." Diane said with a smile as Gabe found the listing he was looking for.

"Got it. Only one Grubstick in the phone book. Go figure. It's a Helen Grubstick." Gabe announced.

"Well write down that address Dr. Do-right." Diane said, "we're off to pay her a visit."

Helen Grubstick picked up her purse and headed for her front door. She was heading across the street to visit with her friend Joyce Wilson and share a morning cup of coffee. She had been on edge the past few days since her son Henry came back to Tucson with his ex-girlfriend. Henry had tearfully explained what had happened the first night he'd arrived home. His shock at finding out Charlie was pregnant, his broken-hearted goodbye to Betty, the girl his mother had already decided was THE ONE for him. He hadn't stopped talking about her since last year. Helen had felt bad for Henry, his heart was completely broken. Charlie had been bad news as long as she could remember, but Henry had loved her once and for him she tolerated Charlie. She sighed and headed down the stairs from her bedroom when she heard the doorbell. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door to find three strangers looking at her. One was a young man with reddish hair and an anxious expression. The second person looked like the stereotypical cheerleader from Anytown, USA with her blonde hair and bubbly expression. The third person almost made her heart stop. Helen didn't know for sure, but she would bet Henry's old Dungeons and Dragons game that she was looking at Henry's Betty. The young man spoke:

"Mrs. Grubstick, I'm Gabe Farkas, this is Diane" he indicated with his hand "and this is..."

"Betty Suarez." Helen said, finding her voice "it's so good to finally meet you. Henry hasn't stopped talking about you. Please won't you all come in?" She said, stepping aside to let the trio in. The three of them stepped in as she closed the door behind them.

"So, what brings you here?" Helen asked, "Henry said that when he left, everything was pretty much final there in New York. Did something else happen?" Helen asked worriedly.

"Please sit down Mrs. Grubstick." Betty asked, "I think I can only tell this story once without losing it."

"Only if you call me Helen, all of you." Helen replied with a smile.

Betty smiled back, already liking Henry's mother. She sat on the couch with Helen as Diane and Gabe took seats across from them. She told his mother the whole story, from beginning to end, Gabe adding his suspicions about Charlie, and Diane just adding one-liners from movies about how evil Charlie was. After an hour, Betty was finally done talking and all Helen could do was stare incredulously at her.

"You mean Charlie manipulated Henry into thinking that this baby is HIS???" Helen exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't say manipultate, I just think she out and out lied to him." Betty said, "she knew Henry would never desert any child of his and this was her way of keeping a hold of him."

"That conniving little tramp!" Helen said, causing the other three to raise their eyebrows, "she's got some nerve let me tell you. Using Henry's feelings against him and making him leave the woman he loves..." Helen paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Here, take this." Helen said as she scribbled something onto a pad of paper next to her. She handed it to Gabe with a Henry-type smile on her face.

"This is Dr. Miller's office address. Charlie and Henry left earlier to head there for the ultrasound. You should be able to catch them there since Dr. Miller is quite popular. Hopefully her chart will have come from New York and there will be the final proof for Henry." Helen finished calmly.

"All right then. Thank you Mrs... Helen for all your help. I'm truly sorry for putting Henry in this situation." Gabe said before Helen held up a hand.

"Gabe, Henry didn't get into this situation, Charlie forced him into it. Now you take along this lovely Diane, and yank the rug out from underneath that little red-headed witch." Helen said.

"Betty, you coming?" Gabe asked.

"I'll keep Betty here with me." Helen said, "better that you and Henry should have it out with Charlie and she doesn't have any ammunition to use." Helen finished, indicating Betty.

"Betty and I are going to stay here. I have some things I want to show her, and I'd like to have a nice talk with her." Helen said as she smiled at Betty.

"Good luck." Betty whispered as Gabe and Diane walked out the door.

"You too." Gabe said with a wink as he and Diane headed down the driveway.

"Betty, how would you like to see some of Henry's baby pictures?" Helen asked as she took Betty's arm and led her back to the living room.

Henry and Charlie sat in the examination room of Dr. Miller in stony silence. The paperwork had been filled out, insurance card copied, and Charlie had been weighed and measured. Now they were only waiting on the appearance of the good doctor to start this first visit off so they could get it over with. Henry had never felt more miserable in his life. Charlie had been in good spirits when he'd picked her up, smiling at him like the cat who ate the canary. He hadn't smiled back, but had driven them straight to the doctor's office. He didn't look at her as she filled out the paperwork, nor did he when she'd asked for his insurance card for the receptionist to photocopy. Now as they sat in the exam room, she turned to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. Just the ultrasound." Henry said, "why?"

"You've just seemed so distant, so far away." Charlie said with what she hoped was caring in her voice.

Henry looked at her, then turned and looked at a watercolor painting on the doctor's wall. What the hell did she think, he was going to turn handsprings at her little announcement??? Henry hoped that Charlie knew he certainly had NO intentions of picking things up with her just because he was back in Tucson. Just as he was about to answer, the door opened and Dr. Miller appeared.

"Hello Charlie, Hello Henry." Dr. Miller greeted them. He had delivered both Charlie and Henry and was happy to be delivering the next generation for them.

"Hi Dr. Miller!" Charlie greeted.

Henry remained silent as Dr. Miller had Charlie lay back on the exam table. He felt around her stomach, asked some questions. He sat her up and listened to her heart, and asked some questions. He wrote down every pregnancy symptom Charlie complained of so far. And asked more questions. Finally he took off his glasses and looked at both of them.

"You ready to hear your baby?" Dr. Miller asked with a smile. Charlie nodded as the doctor turned to get the equipment ready. He turned the monitor towards them and had Charlie lay back on the table. He was warming up the ultrasound machine when they heard a commotion out in the hallway. Henry could hear the receptionist telling someone they could not be back here. Doors slamming, more angry voices. One male voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Henry couldn't place it. Henry looked at Charlie only to see her growing pale, lips compressed together in fear. Dr. Miller paused in his task to head for the door.

"What in the world is going on out there?" The doctor demanded as he opened the door. The doctor took at step back as the receptionist rushed towards him.

"Doctor, I couldn't stop them, they barreled past me, insistent on finding..."

"HER!" Came the triumphant yell of a pretty blonde woman who pushed open the door wider, pointing at Charlie. Charlie gasped as she recognized the dental assistant from Gabe's office in New York. One of the women she had made a bracelet for.

"Oh my god, what are YOU doing here?" Charlie wailed.

"We came to see a baby mama about her baby daddy." Diane said, snapping her fingers in the air and tossing her head.

"We?" Charlie squeaked.

"Yes, WE." came another voice from behind the door. This time Henry gasped as Dr. Gabe Farkas walked into the room, Diane following close behind. "Remember me?" Gabe asked Charlie.

"Dr. Farkas...what...what are you doing here?" Henry asked. Gabe turned to look at Henry.

"Call me Gabe, Henry. I'm sure by the time this is over, that will probably be the nicest thing you'll want to call me." Gabe said as he approached them.

Dr. Miller turned to his receptionist, " It's all right Jenny, i'll take it from here." He said as he closed the exam room door. The doctor grabbed a stool and wheeled it to the other side of the room, away from the four. He stayed silent, waiting to see what played out.

"Henry", Gabe started " I want to apologize in advance for everything that's about to happen. I know you're caught in this just like I am, but there are thing you need to know. It's going to hurt and it's going to be rough, but I think once you're totally in the know and have the truth in front of you, decisions will be easier to make. I really hope that you and Betty will be able to work past this and be together like you should be." Gabe finished, looking at Henry.

"Betty!" Charlie scoffed, "always about stupid Betty." Gabe turned and glared at Charlie. She wisely took the hint.

"I don't understand." Henry said. "Exactly what's all this about?"

"Dr. Miller, did you get Charlie's chart from her doctor in New York?" Gabe asked. Dr. Miller nodded. "Now i'm assuming she's told you she's only about 4-6 weeks pregnant correct?" Again the older doctor nodded. "Now would you look at her visit to her doctor in New York and calculate from that time and tell me what figure you come up with?" Gabe asked as the doctor reached for her chart. Gabe and Diane watched anxiously as the doctor flipped through her chart, glanced at a sheet, then slowly read it again. He made a few quick notes, then looked up at the four.

"Charlie is more than 10 weeks pregnant. Probably closer to 12 weeks." Dr. Miller said with a frown.

"But that can't be." Henry said, "the only time we ever...was only about a month or so ago." Henry said. Charlie sat up and turned to him.

"Henry, you're so stupid!" Charlie exclaimed, "how else was I going to get you to claim this baby."

Henry looked at Charlie in shock. Charlie had lied to him! LIED about a baby of all things. Henry had known that Charlie was capable of some underhanded, devious things, but to lie about a child. But then who... Henry looked over at Gabe.

"I'm the father." Gabe sighed. Henry looked down at Charlie as if he'd never seen her before. Her face was contorted into a mask of anger, glaring from him to Gabe. She sat up on the exam table and turned to face Henry.

"Why, Charlie?" Henry asked.

"Why?! You want to know why, fine. You're just not that good Henry. You're such a dumb nerd. You live in some fantasy world, full of castles and princesses waiting to be saved. You could have had ME Henry, Me! But no, you have to go off and find ugliest, most fashion-challenged nerdette to save. Betty!!! Ugly Betty!!" Charlie said.

"Charlie..." Henry warned. But Charlie was on a roll

"Yes, UGLY BETTY!" Charlie yelled, "you must think i'm a total fool. I had to watch you every time Betty was around, making stupid calf eyes at her and laughing at all her dumb jokes. I had to watch my boyfriend following around an orthodontically challenged "princess" hanging on her every word, every look and..."

"Charlie, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Henry yelled. His throat hurt on that one and his eyes burned with tears.

"Awww... poor Henry gonna cry." Charlie mocked. "Mommy's not here to dry your tears now and your precious Betty's moved on hopefully, maybe to that good-looking boss of hers." Charlie spat out as Henry took a step towards her. Henry bent down until his face was level with hers and looked her right in the eyes.

"Don't you EVER talk about Betty that way again! I never even want to hear you say her name again." Henry said, pointing a finger at her. "She's ten times the woman you'll ever be! She wanted to be your friend, she was genuinely nice to you and this is how you repay her? DON'T!" Henry said as Charlie opened her mouth again. "Charlie, you are an underhanded, manipulative, self-centered little bitch. I seriously hope you can grow up before this baby arrives, and make some kind of decent, caring life for him or her. I'm going back to New York and do whatever I have to do to get Betty back. Don't ever call me. Don't ever look for me. And whatever you do, don't ever bother me or Betty again or I promise, you'll see a side of ME so ugly you'll never forget it!" Henry finished as he turned towards the door. He turned at the door and stuck his hand out to Gabe.

"Gabe, good luck. You'll need it." Henry said, "now I've got to find a flight to New York."

"Wait, Henry! Betty's here." Diane exclaimed.

"Betty's here?!" Henry said, "where? where is she?"

"She's over at your mom's." Diane said, smiling. "Helen wanted to talk to her and didn't think she should be here."

"Thanks." Henry said as he quickly left. Diane undid the bracelet on her wrist and threw it onto Charlie's lap.

"Here ya go Angelina Jolie...go be a homewrecker somewhere else." Diane spread her arms out and said in a high falsy voice, "this house is clean!" She laughed as she left the room.

Gabe walked over to Dr. Miller and shook his hand. "Please send all of her medical bills to me. I will pay for everything." The older doctor nodded as Gabe approached Charlie.

"Charlie, hire a good lawyer. I'll be keeping tabs on you, so don't even THINK about disappearing. When the baby is born I'm going to request a DNA test. Once it's proven to be mine, I'm going to do everything I can to get full custody. I want my child growing up in a house of love and caring, not somewhere where he or she feels like a pawn in one parent's life. Goodbye." Gabe said as he closed the door. Charlie sat motionless, staring off into space. Dr. Miller cleared his throat.

"Charlie, is there anything you want?" The doctor asked. Charlie looked up at him.

"Yes, doctor. I think i want to reschedule." Charlie replied.

Henry drove like a crazy man, trying to beat every stoplight from the doctor's office to his mother's. He breathed slowly and tried to slow down. It would be way too ironic to get stopped or arrested for speeding to get to Betty, just to delay seeing Betty. His palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry as he pulled up to his mother's. Not even bothering to pull into the drive, he cut the engine in front of the house and sprinted up the yard. His mother met him at the door.

"She's in there." Helen confirmed. "She's such a sweet young woman."

"She's my life mom." Henry said, grinning.

"Betty's in there looking through some old pictures of you." Helen laughed, "but if i remember right, you can still slide your key in the lock without making any noise. I'm going across the street for a visit. I'll be back later." Helen said as she hugged Henry.

Henry hugged his mother back and watched her walk across the street. He quietly crept up to the porch and stuck his key in the lock. He turned the door handle without a sound. The door opened soundlessly as Henry walked into the house. He pulled the door behind him, barely closing it. Betty was sitting on the couch, unaware he was standing there. Henry watched her for a moment, flipping through the pages of the photo album, a beautiful smile curving her lips. He wiped his hands on his jeans and took a deep breath.

"Hello Betty."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Special thanks to Ginger, Teri, Tracy, Rie, and Devera... you gals make chat so much more fun and you've given me the encouragement to continue this. For everyone else who's graciously read and reviewed this, THANKS!!!!

Rating: Ooooh this better be a T or maybe T+ rating for this chapter for some mild situations.

Betty looked up at the sound of her name to the figure standing at the closed door. She put aside the photo album she had been looking through as she stood up.

"Henry." Betty whispered.

Henry crossed the room slowly, never taking his eyes off of her until he was standing directly in front of her. He reached out and took her hands in his.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied as he let go of one of her hands to reach up and gently stroke her cheek. His thumb slowly glided over her skin as she started to close her eyes. She reached up and clasped his wrist with her hand, stopping him.

"Don't." She said, taking a shaky breath.

"Don't?" Henry asked.

"Please." Betty said, "I'm afraid if you keep doing that and I close my eyes, this will all be a dream." Betty said, looking up at Henry.

Henry let go of Betty's hand. He cupped her face and gazed down at her tenderly.

"This is no dream, I promise you that Betty." Henry said as he bent his head and touched his lips to hers.

Betty decided this musn't be a dream the moment she felt his lips on hers. They were just as soft, just as strong as she remembered. She slowly slid her hands up the fabric of his shirt until she was clutching his shoulders. She tilted her head, allowing him more access to her mouth. Henry's tongue darted out hesitantly, slowly testing the seam of her lips. He felt her mouth open under his, granting him access. He worked his tongue past her adorable braces to find the tip of hers. Henry felt the tip of her tongue seeking his and he groaned aloud. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he walked them back to the couch. Betty felt the edge of the couch poke her legs as she slid down onto it, pulling Henry with her. Henry sat beside her, never breaking the kiss as his hands stroked her back. Betty let out a soft moan as Henry's lips moved from hers and he began kissing her face and neck.

"Henry..." Betty whispered.

"Mmmhmm..." Henry replied, as he found a sensitive spot by her ear.

"Henry...I...oh...Henry... I...love... you." Betty said. Henry paused, his face in her sweet smelling hair. He drew back and looked at her.

"Say that again." Henry said, wide-eyed.

" I love you Henry." Betty said, glancing at him, " I have for a while now. I wanted to tell you on the bridge,but..." Henry placed a finger on her lips. He smiled sweetly at her, the smile that was reserved just for her.

"Betty... I love you too." Henry said "I think i've loved you from the first moment I saw you. Your smile, your wonderfully big heart, your beauty takes my breath away every time I look at you." He finished as he kissed her again. Both of them lost track of time as slow, gentle kisses and deep sighs turned heavier. Betty almost squirmed in frustration as Henry's hands found their way under her shirt, his thumbs lazily circling her ribs. Her hands worked down his back, as he pressed her gently into the couch. Betty found the waistband of his jeans as she pulled his shirt out from under it. As her hands slowly snaked under the material and found the solid muscles of his back, Henry groaned aloud.

"Betty..."Henry said as she found a dangerous spot under his jaw. He could feel the metal of her braces working slowly against his skin as her lips softly kissed the skin. He was quickly becoming aware of a growing problem in his nether region and he had to put the brakes on.

"Betty...stop, please." Henry sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Henry, you didn't like..." Betty said only to be stopped by Henry.

"No... no... I DO like it. Too much." Henry said regretfully. "But the first time we make love together, it's NOT going to be in Tucson on my mother's couch." Henry smiled at her as he stood up. He pulled Betty up from the couch and gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"Let's go home." Henry said.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Your comments and praise keep me going. This story has taken on a life of its' own, and i couldn't continue without the fantastic input i've received so THANKS EVERYONE!!!! Also, I loaded up on the cheesy and maybe some corny too in this chapter. I had the readers' best interests in mind writing this, plus I didn't want to offend anyone, or traumatize any kiddies. As far as the movie that Betty and Henry watch, I thought it fit the mood and would like to think that Betty probably likes it. Enjoy!!!!!

6 months later, MODE Christmas party

Henry looked around the MODE offices as the christmas party was in full swing. Everyone was laughing, talking or just spending time with fellow co-workers. Henry marveled at how much things had changed here since he and Betty had come back six months ago.

Alexis and Daniel had both recovered from the car accident. Alexis had come away from the accident with a new perspective about her brother and was even beginning to mend fences with Bradford, who stayed at both their bedsides until they had woken up. Sure, Alexis and Daniel both went more than one round with each other still about how to run the magazine, but their arguments were tempered with a new degree of respect and less shouting. Daniel had suffered a serious concussion and had lost some of his short-term memory, but all things considered, maybe it was better he didn't remember the accident.

Bradford Meade had mellowed since his children's accident. He broke things off with Wilhelmina and even though he and Claire were on limited speaking terms, he had worked diligently to get her the best lawyer he could when she'd turned herself back in after being on the run. He'd spent most of the party circulating, wishing everyone a happy holiday and even inviting his employees to bring their families to the party.

Amanda had been shocked to find out she was Fey Sommers' daughter, but to Henry's surprise and to her credit, she held her head high and nastily rebuffed anyone who wanted the juicy details. Christina had become her surprising ally, making sure Amanda's parentage was none of anyone's business. Marc stood by Amanda, tag teaming with Christina anyone who wanted to say anything bad about Amanda. Henry shook his head and smiled as he looked across the room at Betty.

Henry smile widened as he watched Betty talking to her sister. Hilda, Justin, Santos and Ignacio were all here. Santos had recovered from his gunshot and although the rehabilitation was hard, Betty's family had rallied around him. Hilda glowed with happiness and Ignacio looked proudly at his daughters. Henry had been nervous when he'd gone to talk to Ignacio last week. He waited until Betty and Hilda were gone to take Justin christmas shopping, when he'd gone to see Igancio. He sat the older man down, spoken what was in his heart, then waited for Ignacio's reaction. Betty's father had smiled at him, nodded, then pulled Henry into a fatherly hug.

"SИ que usted ama a mi hija. Le deseo cada felicidad. Usted tiene mi permiso de casarla. RecepciСn a la familia, mi hijo."

Henry remembered those words as he looked around the room again. He had some surprises up his sleeve tonight for Betty, starting with the one he'd planned here. The sound of a silver spoon clinking against a champagne glass pulled Henry away from his musings. Bradford Meade was getting everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have just a moment of your time." Bradford began, "let me say i'm very pleased to see so many important people here tonight. Friends, family and co-workers sharing in this special holiday season. This year has been particularly trying on many of us, but I just want to say Thank You to all of you. Thank you for being there for your co-workers, your families and for sharing this holiday with us." Bradford said. "Now there is someone here who wants to present a special christmas present to someone. Henry?" Bradford motioned Henry. Henry stepped forward and addressed the guests.

"As many of you know, Betty and I have been dating. Since this was the place where we met, and since her family and friends are here, I wanted to give her her christmas present here. Come here please Betty." Henry asked.

Betty walked up to the front of the room, ignoring the whispers and snickers of some of her co-workers. She looked around trying to get a hint of what Henry was up to. Her sister had a look of innocence on her face. Her dad looked calm. Christina, Marc and Amanda were tight-lipped. She stood in front of Henry and looked at him.

"Henry..." Betty said.

"Betty, from the first day I met you, you have turned my world upside down. You quietly stole your way into my heart and took up permanent residence here." The skinny models rolled their eyes. "you've made my life better since you've been in it, and you've shown me what real love is. You can thank your father and sister for coaching me on this." Henry said as he slowly sank to one knee. Betty's eyes widened as gasps sounded in the room.

"©Betty, usted me harМa el honor de hacer mi esposa?" Henry asked as he pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. The words registered in Betty's mind as she gasped at the most beautiful, cushion cut diamond ring she'd ever seen. Tears filled Betty's eyes as Henry waited, holding his breath.

"Henry...YES!...Yes I will marry you!" Betty cried as Henry stood. He gently placed the ring on her ring finger and bent his head and kissed her. Bradford Meade began the applause as Betty's family and friends gathered around to congratulate the happy couple.

Later, Henry and Betty stood in front of the window by her desk, looking out over the city. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she held up her left hand in the darkened office. Faint moonlight from the window picked up the glittering diamond as she sighed.

"Henry, it's so beautiful." Betty said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the wearer." Henry said as he moved her hair aside and nibbled at her neck. She sighed again as she pressed back against him. She tilted her head as his lips slowly made their way down the column of her neck, grazing just above her collarbone. Betty shifted and turned to face him. He pulled her close and bent to kiss her. Henry never got tired of kissing her, hearing the little throaty moans and soft sighs he coaxed from her with his lips. She wound her arms around his neck when he pulled back, breaking the kiss softly.

"I think we're ready for surprise number two Betty." Henry said as he kissed her forehead.

"There's more?" Betty asked.

"Definitely more." Henry smiled. He took her hand and led her out of the office. He waved goodbye to her family as she pulled on her coat. Marc and Amanda watched as Henry quietly snuck her out of the party.

"Nerd love...a true mystery for the ages." Amanda said, shaking her head at the couple.

"Oh hush Amanda." Marc scolded..."let the little geeks have their christmas fun." Giving the hurrying couple one last glance, they turned around and headed back to the party to find new targets.

As the elevator doors closed in front of them, Henry turned to Betty with a smile.

"OK, surprise number two. This one requires a little accessory for you." Henry said as he pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. Betty raised her eyebrows.

"A blindfold? Henry..." She said.

"Uh uh uh, no peeking allowed." Henry grinned. Betty turned around as Henry placed the blindfold over her eyes. He tied it snugly but comfortably behind her head and squeezed her shoulders. The elevator dinged as Henry took Betty's hand. He lead her through the Meade building lobby and out the door to the town car waiting by the curb. Henry approached the driver, who looked amused as he guided Betty to the car door.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." The driver said.

"Good evening." Henry replied

"Um...good evening...whomever you are." Betty said from under the blindfold. The driver smiled and took Betty's arm, guiding her into the back of the town car. She waited, tempted to peek as she heard Henry whispering their destination to the driver. Her face must have looked puzzled as she felt Henry slide in next to her.

"Betty...are you all right?" Henry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Betty said, "I just wish I could see where we're going."

"It's a short ride, so just sit back and relax." Henry said as Betty felt his arm go around her shoulders. Henry pulled her close to him as the town car pulled away from the curb. Henry's surprise proposal had been plenty to make this night special, so Betty couldn't imagine where they were going to next. A few minutes later, Betty felt the car brake to a stop and heard the car door open a moment later. She felt Henry's arm move from her shoulders to clasp her hand and help her from the car.

"Do you need anything else tonight?" Betty heard the driver ask Henry.

"No, this is fine. Please tell Mr. Meade I said Thank you for the ride." Henry said.

"You two have a nice evening." The driver smiled as he turned back to the car.

Henry guided Betty up to a heavy glass door, with a softly lit lobby behind it.

"OK Betty." Henry said, "there's a heavy door in front of you. I'm going to hold it open and guide you inside. Just hold my hand and walk through." Betty took his hand and brushed past him. Henry let the door go and they walked to a set of elevators. Henry pressed the UP button and waited.

"Henry, where are we?" Betty asked.

"Just a couple of minutes and all will be revealed." Henry said mysteriously. The elevator arrived and Henry walked Betty inside. He pressed another button and the elevator began to move. The bell dinged as Henry took her hand and guided her down the hallway. After a moment, Betty felt Henry stop. She waited as she heard an electronic buzz, then Henry guided her forward. He took a few paces with her, then stopped. She heard a door close behind her as Henry stood next to her.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now Betty. Keep your eyes closed." Henry said. She nodded as she felt Henry untying the knot behind her head. Cool air hit her face as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. She felt Henry's hands on her shoulders, turning her slightly.

"You can open your eyes now." Henry said softly.

Betty slowly opened her eyes. She found herself looking at the most gorgeous hotel room she'd ever seen. They were standing in the living room/conversation area. Two huge, comfortable looking couches sat across from one another, a plasma screen tv and entertainment center between them. On the coffee table in front of one of the couches sat a large bouquet of pink gerber daisies and next to them, an iced bottle of champagne and two glasses sat waiting. Henry took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and stared in wonder around the room as Henry opened the champagne.

"Henry..." Betty said, "this is so amazing. How did you ever afford..."

"I've got a friend who works here." Henry shrugged, "I represented him at his audit a couple of years ago, and called in a favor for tonight."

"What hotel is this?" Betty asked.

"The Gershwin Hotel. It's a beautiful hotel, lots of artists stay here." Henry said as he handed her a glass. They looked at one another as their glass clinked softly together.

"To you." Betty said.

"To US." Henry replied. They drank their champagne in silence for a moment until Henry stood. He walked over to the entertainment center and pulled out a DVD. He inserted it into the player and turned off all the lights. He walked back to the couch, draping his arm along the back as Betty kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs under her. She snuggled into him as the opening credits for "The Princess Bride" began.

"Oh my gosh, I love this movie." Betty exclaimed. He smiled at her a she rested her head on his shoulder. They both relaxed into the couch as the movie played. Henry watched her as she followed the movie, laughing or looking wistful. He slowly ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. After a particularly touching scene with Buttercup and Wesley, she turned to look up at Henry. Her stomach fluttered as she saw the flare of desire in his eyes as he watched her. Betty leaned up and hooked her hand behind his head, pulling his mouth down to hers. She felt Henry's arm tighten around her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue searching for hers. Betty half turned on the couch, scooting back against it until she was laying flat. Henry moved on top of her, his hands searching for the tail of her blouse. He pulled it free from underneath her skirt and moved his hands inside, letting them rest against her ribcage. Betty's arms went around his waist, holding him to her. The kiss seemed to go on forever, tongues entwined, bodies pressed together.

"Henry..." Betty sighed against his mouth. Henry's hands moved slowly up, stroking every inch of soft skin he found. He loved the feeling of power and awe this woman gave him. Betty's hands worked his button-down out from the waistband of his slacks. Henry groaned at the feeling of her fingertips moving along the muscles in his back.

"Betty...my god what you do to me." Henry said as he broke the kiss, moving his lips along the line of her jaw. He kissed her chin, her cheeks, then worked his way to her neck. He breathed in the fragrance of her; the smell of her shampoo, the scent of her soap and her own unique Betty scent. Henry found her ticklish spot on her neck and gently sucked. He heard Betty's ragged breathing as he nipped and licked the sensitive area with his tongue.

"Henry...mmmm...that..."

Henry smiled against her neck as he continued his assault of her delicate neck. He felt Betty's hands move, releasing the buttons on his shirt one by one. As she released the last one, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Henry let go of her for a moment as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He went to bend back towards Betty, but she stopped him.

"My turn." Betty said as she sat up. Henry sat, bare chested, as she pulled herself up and climbed into his lap. She stroked his bare shoulders as she bent her head and placed soft kisses on his neck. Henry anchored her to him as he gripped her waist. She worked her way from one side of his neck to the other, dropping small kisses along his skin. She dropped her hands and stroked his chest, loving the feel of his muscles clenching under her fingers. Henry moaned as her braces brushed along his neck, right in the spot she knew so well, that spot that always drove him crazy. Henry's fingers bunched her blouse as Betty's hands moved lower, splaying against his stomach and circling his ribcage. Henry let go of Betty's blouse and gently pulled her shoulders away from him.

"Betty..." Henry gasped, "I can't...I don't know how long I can control myself." He said shakily, " I want you so badly right now." Betty smiled at him, her braces glinting in the glow of the television.

"I know. I want you too." She said, blushing.

"Betty, are you sure?" Henry asked seriously.

"I am." Betty said, "as sure as I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Henry smiled tenderly and pulled her to him for another kiss. This kiss was no less electric than the first. His tongue rubbed against hers, elicting a moan from Betty. His hands steadied her back as he released her lips, kissing her chin and jaw. Betty arched her head back as Henry slowly traveled under her jaw and down her neck. He kissed lower and lower, until his mouth was just above the first button of her blouse. Henry closed his eyes as he felt her heartbeat on his cheek. Her heart was racing and he loved the fact that this woman's heart was racing for him. He pulled away from Betty and looked at her. Her face was flushed and she was gasping for breath. His heart swelled with love for her. Henry gently pulled her up and stood. He took her hand and wordlessly led her into the next room. Betty gasped as she took in the bedroom. Large white pillar candles had been placed all around the room. A small lamp glowed softly next to the bed. Betty walked over to the large king sized bed as Henry began lighting the candles. The bed was turned back, the crisp white sheets and blue comforter neatly folded back. Several large pillows sat propped up, waiting for someone to lay down on them. Henry finished lighting the candles and turned off the lamp. Henry walked over to Betty.

"Betty, are you still sure, because if not..."

Betty reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent to kiss her. She twined her fingers in the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Betty felt Henry's fingers working at the buttons of her blouse. As he undid the last one, she froze. Henry felt her tense and stopped.

"Betty...what's wrong?" Henry asked.

Betty's throat had dried up and she couldn't speak. This was going to be their first time...the first time he saw her without clothes. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as Henry put a finger under her chin and raised her head.

"It's just...this is...I mean this is our first time and..I'm not a skinny model or anything and" Betty said.

Henry cupped her face in his hand. He looked down at Betty, HIS Betty, the woman he loved who stole the breath from him every time he looked at her. She looked worried and scared. It tightened his heart to think that she would think he wouldn't find her desirable and attractive. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Betty, I love you. YOU. I love you for who you are and I would never want you to change that. I don't want some skinny, food-challenged woman. I want the kind, beautiful passionate woman I fell in love with. Someone who's not afraid to live life the way she wants and do the things she wants. " Henry pulled back until he could look Betty in the eyes.

"I love you Betty. Now and forever." Henry said, kissing her.

Betty sighed against Henry's lips as they moved together back towards the bed. Henry pulled the bedcovers down with one hand to the foot of the bed as Betty broke their kiss.

"Henry I just thought of something. I don't have anything else here to wear. I mean for tomorrow." Betty said. Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Um..Betty...I don't think you'll need any clothes for tonight." Henry said with a grin, "but Hilda packed a bag for you over there with some things in it." Henry said as he indicated the duffle bag in the corner. Betty smiled.

"Thought of everything huh?" Betty said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Henry said taking a small box out from the nightstand. He grinned at her as he showed her a strip of foil-wrapped packages.

"Someone's got to be the responsible one in these office party hookups." Henry laughed. Betty laughed with him, enjoying the funny memory. After a while, the room was only filled with the sounds of sighs, moans and contentment as the two occupants finally fell asleep, wrapped up together in body and hearts.

A/N

Translations:

I know you love my daughter. I wish you every happiness. You have my permission to marry her. Welcome to the family my son.

Betty, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

OK...I wanted to have a decent stopping point. I thought about continuing the scene, but i wanted to kind of fade it out so the reader knows what's implied and I don't get flamed from here to Christmas. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: Once again, big thanks to everyone who encouraged this story. I feel like this story is not only mine, but everyone who encourage, suggested, and basically kicked

my butt to finish it. Personal thanks to Teri, Tracy, Ginger, Rie, Devera and Xerox for letting me bounce story ideas off them and for pulling me back in from the

edge when i was ready to jump. Thanks ladies!!!!! To everyone else who has graciously read my story and reviewed, a BIG THANKS to you too!!!!

Epilogue, 2 years later.

Melina Grubstick looked around wide-eyed, fingers in her mouth, as her large brown eyes took in all the shiny, noisy festivities around her. Henry held her snugly against his hip as he sat down on the couch at Ignacio's. He and Betty had decided to have Christmas here instead of their house since Iganacio seemed lonely without his daughters and grandchildren around. Henry bounced his daughter on his lap as he thought back to how they'd gotten to this point.

After their night together after the MODE Christmas party, Henry pressed Betty to set down some wedding ideas. After two weeks of tasting, looking, and trying on and one particularly bad moment with the wedding cakes (Henry found out first hand how a face full of cake felt), a frustrated Betty and a determined Henry settled on a compromise. Hilda was getting married to Santos in March, so they would have a small, quiet wedding in April. Just family and friends. They found a small church in Queens and sent out a few invitations. Everyone from MODE came, Betty's family and Henry's mother. As the preacher pronounced them husband and wife, Henry had heard a loud sniffle and turned to see Amanda of all people crying. Henry grinned as he'd turned back around to kiss his new wife.

Marriage with Henry had been everything Betty had imagined. Some days he showed up with lunch for her and they would eat together, some days they were both too busy to do more than wave at each other in passing. Daniel had finally settled down somewhat, dating a publicist named Melissa. They had been serious for some months and Betty was waiting for a proposal any day. She and Henry were blissfully happy, even when the smell of onion bagels nine weeks after their marriage made Betty run for the toilet first thing in the morning. After the fourth day, Betty snuck out of bed again not wanting to wake Henry and emptied her stomach with a shudder. She'd hurried to shower and get dressed before Henry woke. She left him a note and left the house before him. When the subway had dropped her off at her usual stop she'd walked in the opposite direction, towards a drug store 2 blocks away. Betty had never been in this situation before, feeling this horrible, but she smiled at the thought of what could be making her sick. As she purchased the box with two tests in it, Betty's stomach fluttered. When she arrived at MODE, she hurried down to the wardrobe closet and found Christina. She explained her symptoms along with a warning to not tell ANYONE as Christina squealed.

"Ooooh...you're pregnant, I just know it." Christina gushed. Betty shushed her but grinned hugely. She had to tell someone what she'd suspected, but Henry would be hurt if he wasn't the first to know. Betty absentmindedly worked on her paperwork and calling some contacts Daniel needed to meet with, until a shadow fell across her desk. She looked up to find Henry perched on one corner, smiling down at her.

"Hello, beautiful." Henry said. Betty blushed, still not used to Henry calling her beautiful. She smiled up at him as he adjusted his glasses.

"Can I interest you in some lunch?" Henry asked, smiling. Betty put aside the paperwork she'd been working on and followed Henry out of the office to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Henry turned and pulled Betty into his arms. His head dipped down as he kissed her thoroughly, making her curl her fingers into the material of his sweater as he reluctantly let her go.

"I've missed you." Henry said, his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too." Betty said, smoothing out his sweater as she released him. They left the building and walked down to the deli, Henry ordering a roast beef sandwich and Betty getting a salad. Henry waited until they were seated and Betty was pouring dressing over her salad before he asked:

"Betty? Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong, no! Why do you ask?" Betty said quickly. Henry's eyebrows rose.

"Betty, you don't usually order a salad. Here have a bite of my sandwich." Henry offered. Betty could smell the onions and mayonnaise as he angled the sandwich towards her face. She gave Henry a look of terror as she felt her stomach reverse. Her chair clattered to the floor as she bolted for the bathroom, Henry calling her name behind her. She barely made it, gasping for breath once she was finished. The queasy feeling slowly disappeared as she wiped her mouth and opened the restroom door. Henry stood there on the other side, his face a mask of worry as she walked towards him. Their lunches had been placed in to-go boxes and Henry held the check in his hand.

He placed the boxes on an empty table and pulled her into a hug.

"Betty, sweetheart are you all right? I was worried about you." Henry sighed against her hair. She let him gently rub her back, easing the tension from her. She sighed against his sweater as she composed herself. A deli was not the place to make this kind of annoucement. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine Henry." Betty smiled. Henry noticed how much she glowed lately. Married life agreed with her and he was happier than he'd ever been. Henry wanted to freeze this moment, for nothing could possibly be better than this.

20 hours later he would be proven wrong.

Henry stirred in his sleep, dimly aware of his wife's head on his shoulder, lazily stroking his chest over his t-shirt. He groaned as he pulled her closer, wanting to feel her warm skin. Instead, his hand contacted Betty's robe. He pulled himself up and reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. As he pulled them on, he finally noticed Betty. She must have been up for a while, he thought. She'd pulled her bathrobe over her nightgown, something she only usually did when she couldn't sleep and had to go and sit up for a while. Betty was smiling, no she was grinning Henry thought as he looked over at her. Betty's face glowed in the early morning light, rays of sunlight spilling through the windows and bringing out the highlights in her dark hair. He leaned over to her and cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips to his.  
Betty leaned into the kiss, her head spinning as Henry's tongue teased her mouth. After a long moment, she broke away from him.

"Wow, now that's a great way to wake up." Henry said with a smile. His smile faded as he tilted his head and looked at Betty. He looked over at her intently. Her cheeks were beginning to take on a rosy flush, like when she was embarassed or angry Henry thought. He brushed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"Betty?"Henry said, "is something wrong?" Betty took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Henry.

"Well...no something's not wrong. It's just I have a surprise for you." Betty said, biting her lip.

"Really?" Henry said.

"Yeah, but I can't give it to you for about 7 more months." Betty said as she pulled the test out from behind her back and placed it in Henry's hands. Henry's mouth opened in shock as he stared at the two pink lines on the test. Betty held her breath and waited. Henry stared at the plastic stick in his hand for a long time, then finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You mean that..."

"You're going to be a daddy? Yep." Betty said. Henry let out a shout and grabbed Betty, pinning her to the bed with his body. Betty giggled as he looked down at her.

He brushed the hair away from her eyes and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Betty..."Henry breathed, his breath tickling her face, "this is the best gift I could ever ask for. You've made me happier today then I've ever been in my life.

I love you so much." He said as he buried his face in her hair. Betty stroked his head, playing with the unruly strands of his morning hair until he sat back and looked at her.

"Are you happy about this?" Henry asked, "I know we've talked about having children, but not this early and..."

Betty silenced Henry by taking his face between her hands and kissing him soundly. His hands rolled her over, until she was on top of him. She pulled his glasses off and tossed them onto the nightstand before removing her own. Betty grinned wickedly as she lowered her mouth to his.

"Let me show you how happy I am about this." Betty said as her lips covered his. Much later as they lay together, arms and legs tangled in a crazy jumble and both realizing they were seriously late for work, Henry decided that Betty was really VERY happy about this.

Seven months and one week later, Betty realized what a saint she had for a husband. She would've told him right then and there, but she'd been busy at the time,  
painfully trying to bring their child into the world. Her water had broken on a cold March morning. She'd been on bed rest for two weeks, and Henry had had to go into the office early. He'd gotten a promotion the month before, and had been trying to adjust his routine to accomplish most of his day before 5pm so he could come straight home to her. Betty closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her, making her realize how well she had kidded herself into thinking this would be a piece of cake.

The first few months of the pregnancy had been awful. Betty had been sick almost every morning. Henry had been there beside her, holding her hair as she got sick, making toast and tea for her, and rubbing her lower back when she'd started to show. Betty had lost almost 15 pounds before she could keep anything down and her curvier body sent Henry's hormones into overdrive. They had made love slowly and tenderly, Henry not wanting to hurt Betty. When she began to show and her stomach quit rebelling against food, Henry loved laying beside her in bed, watching their child growing inside of her. One night he tenderly laid his palm against his wife's stomach, only to feel a faint flutter against his palm. He gasped as Betty propped herself up on her elbows and waited. Minutes later, he felt it again, stronger underneath his hand. Henry felt a tear slip down his cheek as Betty slowly wiped it away with her thumb. She tilted her head and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her, settling her against his chest. He stared at the ceiling and smiled as Betty quickly fell asleep.

Henry remembered getting the call from a tearful Betty that March morning. She'd said she had only went to get a glass of milk. Her back had been hurting and as she stood at the refrigerator, she was seized by a painful cramp and she felt something give. Betty had stared down at the large wet spot on her sweatpants and called a cab. As she slowly made her way outside, she'd called Henry and told him to get to the hospital NOW!! Henry choked down his own fears at the quaver he heard in her voice. Betty apologized, crying into her cell phone as she asked for him like a little girl asking for her father.

"Henry..."Betty pleaded,"please come now. I need you." Those few words were all he needed to hear as he called his assistant into his office. He cleared his calendar and hurriedly dashed towards the elevator. As the elevator descended, Henry called on all of his self-control resources. It wouldn't do Betty or the baby any good to lose his temper trying to get to them. He slowed his breathing as the elevator reached the lobby. He half walked, half ran through the lobby to the town car waiting outside. The driver pulled the door open for him and hurried around to the driver's side. As the driver got in, Henry leaned forward.

"New York Hospital please, and hurry!" Henry said. As the town car raced carefully up the crowded streets, Henry glanced out the window. He was praying to himself. Praying that his wife and child were doing fine, praying for the traffic to let him through, but mostly just praying he made it to the hospital before his child did.

As the town car wove its' way around a particularly slow group of tourists, Henry breathed a sigh of relief. The brightly lit entrance of New York Hospital was just ahead. The driver pulled under the awning as Henry flung open the door.

"Thank you so much!" Henry yelled as he charged through the hospital door. He made a beeline for the reception desk.

"Betty Grubstick?" Henry asked the older woman behind the desk.

"Fourth floor, room 4025 labor and delivery." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Henry replied. He rushed up to the fourth floor. As he turned the corner at the fourth floor nurses' station, he came face to face with Hilda, Justin and Ignacio. As Henry started to speak, a terrible scream of pain came from the room beside him. He looked at the number: 4025.

"Oh god, am I too late?" Henry asked fearfully.

"No...no...you're probably just in time." Igancio said, "now my Betty may say some things during the delivery, some of them not so nice. Just be there for her.  
All of us men have to hear it during the birth." Ignacio said with a wink. Betty's nurse handed Henry a set of blue scrubs and booties, and he quickly changed. Once he was changed and sanitized, the nurse opened the door to the birthing room. Henry's gut twisted at the sight. Betty looked exhausted. Her hair was sweaty and her face flushed. Without her glasses on she looked too young for someone about to give birth. Henry crossed the room to stand beside her. As he approached the bedside, her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" Betty demanded. Henry looked down, shocked, at his wife. Ignacio's words ran through his mind as he gently took her hand in both of his and kissed it softly.

"Betty, sweetheart, I got here as soon as I could." Henry said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. Betty immediately looked chagrined.

"I'm sorry Henry...it's just...aaaaahhhhhhh!" Betty yelled as another contraction hit her. Henry let her squeeze his hands as she breathed and focused through it. When the contraction subsided,  
the nurse checked her again.

"Ten centimeters, Mrs. Grubstick. You're baby is ready to make an appearance." The nurse smiled. Betty's doctor walked into the room. He smiled at Henry and patted Betty's shoulder.

"Ready to do a little work Betty?" The doctor asked.

"I...hope...so..." Betty said, glancing up at Henry. Henry smiled down at her. "I'm right here with you."

The next couple of hours were a struggle for the couple. Henry could only watch as contraction after contraction turned Betty inside out. He could feel her energy disappearing as her hold on his hand grew weaker.  
Henry spoke encouragingly to Betty, making himself bear the heated looks and occasional curse word in Spanish that she flung at him. At times it felt like there were two Betties, the beautiful, loving woman he'd given his heart and soul to; and the evil, sharp tongued Betty, looking like she wanted to send him to a slow death. The evil Betty was gone for now replaced with the sweet, exhausted, tearful Betty. Henry knew she didn't have much energy left and tried his best to reassure her things were going fine. Betty reached a hand up to try and touch his face.

"Henry...so tired...want to sleep..." Betty said, fatigue slurring her words.

"I know honey, you're almost done. Just another couple of pushes." Henry said soothingly. The doctor agreed.

"OK Betty on three, sit up and push.. One. Two. Threeee!!" The doctor said as Betty bore down, pushing with everything she had. She almost cried when she heard the doctor announce: "I can see the head."

"One more good push Betty and this will be over. On three again. One. Two. Threeee!!" The doctor yelled.

Betty summoned every last bit of strength she had. She could feel her muscles protesting as with one final push, her daughter slid from her body. There was a moment of silence, then a loud hungry wail began.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor announced proudly. Betty gasped for joy as she fell back against the pillows, tears flowing down her cheeks. Henry leaned over and gently wiped away her tears.  
He bent down and gently touched his lips to hers, feeling his heart welling with love. A father!!! He had a daughter! They were a family! Behind Henry the doctor cleared his throat.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" He asked. Henry's hands trembled but he managed to cut the cord in one try. The nurses finished suctioning her mouth and nose and cleaned her up, before placing her in a pink blanket and cap.  
Betty's nurse smiled at them as she handed the tiny infant to her. Henry sat down on the edge of the bed as they looked at their daughter for the first time. His mouth went dry and a lump formed in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful baby in his wife's arms.

She was perfect. Her little round face looked angelic with her long dark eyelashes resting against her skin. Her cheeks were rosy and soft. As they watched, her face wrinkled as she worked her eyes open. Henry felt as if someone had punched him in the gut as his daughter opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Hi princess." Henry said hoarsely, trying to work past the lump in his throat.

"Someone knows who her daddy is." Betty said tiredly. She cradled the baby close to her, playing with her tiny hands and feet. Henry watched as Betty pulled the pink cap off her head a few inches.

"Wow, look at all that hair." Betty said. Henry stroked his daughter's head, feeling the soft strands of her hair molded to her forehead. The nurse came back with a bottle as Betty adjusted her into the crook of her arm. The baby immediately found what she was rooting for and began eating hungrily. Betty's eyes began to droop as their daughter quickly finished off her first bottle. She managed to get her to burp before she began to fade into sleep. Henry took the baby from her and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Mommy." Henry said, "we'll be back." All his life Henry felt that he'd been blessed with many things. Brains, a good sense of humor, honest friendships. But holding his daughter, watching her sleeping peacefully in his arms, Henry realized that none of the blessings he'd had before compared to the woman who'd given him this precious gift, and the miraculous new life nestled in his arms. Henry swiped at his eyes underneath his glasses as he carried his daughter to the waiting room. Hilda, Justin, Ignacio and also Santos were waiting as he carried his daughter to them. As they gathered around him, he could no longer hold his tears.

"Our daughter, Melina." Henry said as sobs of joy poured from him. Hilda placed and arm around him as Ignacio placed his hand on his granddaughter's head.

"Mi nieta. Usted ha sido nato a una madre hermosa y a un padre elegante. Sepa que le acarician por siempre y gu?delos siempre cerca de su coraz?." Ignacio said, leaning down to kiss his granddaughter's cheek.

The months had flown by for Betty and Henry since then. Melina's first smile, Melina's first time sitting up. Both parents had officially become professional videographers since Henry had bought his video camera. Hilda had even refereed a small skirmish that had broken out when they had brought the baby to visit Ignacio and she'd needed a bath. The sight of Henry and Betty trying to wrestle the camera from one another had prompted Hilda to call for Ignacio and let him and Justin give Melina a bath as she made Betty and Henry go to neutral corners. These days, Henry mused, it was a little easier to let someone hold Melina. For just a minute. Henry returned from his musings to find Melina looking at him with her "Betty look"  
Melina had her head tilted to the side just like Betty did whenever she was trying to figure something out. He tickled the baby under her chin and grinned as she laughed her sweet baby laugh.

"That's my princess." Henry said cuddling her close. Betty watched from the doorway, smiling as her heart was finally full. She had told Henry that you almost never get everything you want in life, but standing here in her father's house with everyone she held closest in her heart, she knew she'd come pretty darn close.

They finally had their really wonderful life...

THE END

Translation: My granddaughter. You have been born to a beautiful mother and a smart father. Know that they cherish you forever and keep them always close to your heart.

A/N: I hope eveyone liked this story... my spanish is way rusty, so forgive the probable botched translation. I want to thank everyone for helping me keep this story alive! You all are the best:) 


End file.
